<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like father, like son by Porcelainduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156618">Like father, like son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainduck/pseuds/Porcelainduck'>Porcelainduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainduck/pseuds/Porcelainduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe lying to your parents isn't the best idea... Especially when it turns out they had been lying to you too. Albus and Scorpius may well be together, but little do they know that their divorced fathers are as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like father, like son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not the first fic I've written but my first to post here so yeah, enjoy? :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius laid his head on Albus' bare chest. They were sat on the sofa in a grand living room. The Malfoy's. Well, Draco's house. It's no manner but it sure is fancy. Large bay windows are shrouded by thin curtains, which let the room remain well lit, while still hiding the boys from the view of the street. Thank Merlin. Albus stood up, forcing Scorpius to sit upright, pulling his shirt back up onto his shoulder. Albus picked up his t-shirt from the armchair by the window and put it on, hiding the hickey Scorpius had placed on his chest mere minutes ago. Scorpius, however was having a much more difficult job. Even with his shirt done up normally (all but the top button) he wasn't sure he was clear.<br/>
"Al?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Can you see anything?"<br/>
Scorpius twisted his head from side to side, showing Albus his long neck.<br/>
"If I say no will that make you feel better?"<br/>
Scorpius gave an annoyed grimace.<br/>
"I thought we agreed, none on the neck."<br/>
"Well to be fair, compared to your chest there are basically none on your neck."<br/>
Scorpius rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Pretending I'm not gay is becoming increasingly difficult, I'm pretty sure straight men don't wear this many scarves."<br/>
"Oh yes, the scarves are definitely the only gay thing about you."<br/>
Albus said in a sarcastic tone.<br/>
"Oh shut it!"<br/>
Scorpius remarked, throwing a cushion at Albus.</p><p>They were sat down again, Albus leaning his head on Scorpius' shoulder.<br/>
"It's not as bad as you think, yanno."<br/>
"What isn't?"<br/>
"That."<br/>
Albus poked Scorpius' neck.<br/>
"Well, I'm still not taking any chances. I managed to steal some of mother's concealer last weekend so I won't actually need a scarf."<br/>
"Concealer?"<br/>
"It's makeup, Potter."<br/>
"I thought you were trying not to out yourself?"<br/>
"Yes? And?"<br/>
"Make-up's well gay."<br/>
"It's not that kind of makeup you twit."<br/>
"Mhmmmm."<br/>
"It's made so that you can't tell it's there. It's made to conceal."<br/>
"Oh! Like foundation!"<br/>
"You know what foundation is?"<br/>
"I do have a sister."<br/>
"But you don't know what concealer is?"<br/>
"I don't actually intentionally listen to her, you know."<br/>
"Well, maybe you should."<br/>
"Why? So I know which Kylie lip kit to buy you for Christmas?"<br/>
"Oh shut up."<br/>
Albus let out a half scoff, half laugh before resting his head back on the Malfoy's shoulder.</p><p>"What was that?"<br/>
"What was what?"<br/>
Scorpius sat up straight, causing Albus to be mildly pushed away.<br/>
"I'm sure it's noth-"<br/>
"Shhh."<br/>
"Scorpius it's-"<br/>
"SHHH!"<br/>
They sat in silence for a second, listening for it again. Footsteps in the rain. Clearer now. Getting closer.<br/>
"Shit."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"My father's home."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"And you're here!"<br/>
"He knows we're friends."<br/>
"But he doesn't know we're here! He thinks I'm at my mother's house today. Having said that, he told me that he was going to see a friend today..."<br/>
"IT'S A BURGLAR!"<br/>
"It's not a burglar."<br/>
"How do you know?"<br/>
"Burglars don't have keys."<br/>
"I also don't think burglars usually giggle."<br/>
"Why the fuck is my father giggling?"<br/>
"Well unless I'm mistaken that sounds like two people who are giggling."<br/>
"OH MERLIN. Maybe my father got a girlfriend."<br/>
Scorpius whispered in horror.<br/>
"Draco's got a girlfriend! Draco's got a-"<br/>
Albus began to chant, but was cut off by Scorpius, who put a finger to his lips as they both heard the front door swing open.<br/>
"If we're quiet, hopefully they won't come in here, but just in case they do, sit over there."<br/>
Scorpius pointed to the other end of the sofa.<br/>
"Fine."<br/>
Albus complied, shuffling away from his boyfriend.</p><p>The boys sat in silence as they heard the door slam closed. Albus watched with sympathy, as Scorpius' face twisted in disgust as gentle moans were heard from the hallway outside the room. But sympathy soon turned to disgust when they both heard Draco moan one specific word.<br/>
"Harry!"<br/>
Albus stared at the living room door, face pale with shock. Then he turned back to Scorpius who looked just as pale as him. Neither of the boys were quite sure what to do. All they could do is hope their fathers went upstairs so they could both sneak out in peace. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. The horror on their faces tripled as they watched the door handle turn, and they saw the two men stumbling into the room, still locked in a tight embrace.</p><p>Harry was the first of the two to notice. As he pulled away from Draco's mouth and opened his eyes, he froze in shock. Draco, clearly confused, turned around, seeing his son and Albus Potter sat on the sofa.<br/>
"SHIT."<br/>
Draco stated. Harry, who was now more awkward than shocked tried to speak, but no words came out. Every word ended as soon as it began, until he finally managed to say something.<br/>
"Hey, Al."<br/>
It came out almost as an apology. Albus however was still sat there, mouth open in shock and disgust (having just watched his dad nearly snog someone's face off). Draco however had seemed to have regained some kind of composure.<br/>
"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Why on earth aren't you at your mother's house?<br/>
"I came home early?"<br/>
Scorpius offered. Luckily, in amongst everything, Draco didn't seem to notice the dishonesty in his son's reply. Albus, seeming to somewhat recover quickest, and decided to speak up.<br/>
"So... Is no one gonna address the fact that we just watched our dads necking?"<br/>
Everyone looked at Albus. Scorpius glaring, Draco scared, and Harry embarrassed.<br/>
"I guess not then."<br/>
"Actually Albus, I'd quite like to know what you're doing at the Malfoy house."<br/>
Harry added, in a rather more authoritarian voice than expected from a man who was just caught snogging his son's friend's dad.<br/>
"We're just friends!"<br/>
Scorpius exclaimed. This time the lie didn't seem to go as unnoticed. Harry gave Scorpius a doubtful look, but Draco, surprisingly bore a smile.<br/>
"Scorpius?"<br/>
"Yes father?"<br/>
Scorpius asked in a concerned tone.<br/>
"What's that on your neck?"<br/>
Scorpius' eyes grew wide in horror. In everything that had happened he had forgotten the stray hickey that had been left uncovered. Albus bit his lip and stared at the floor, hoping that if he stays still enough and doesn't make eye contact, he wouldn't be noticed. It didn't work.<br/>
"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Albus?"<br/>
Albus looked up and met Draco's piercing grey eyes, Scorpius' eyes, staring back at him.<br/>
"Well, Sir... That... Uhm... Wasn't me."<br/>
Draco scowled at him, and Harry scoffed.<br/>
"Don't lie, Al."<br/>
Albus looked back down, ashamed. Draco's eyes scanned both boys with a mixture of anger and suspicion. If Albus was anything like Harry (and he was) then he knew there must be more to it.<br/>
"Undo your shirt."<br/>
"But father-"<br/>
"Undo your shirt!"<br/>
Draco hissed. Harry, now looking at Draco, almost in disbelief at the harshness in Draco's voice.<br/>
"Now let's see the rest of damage..."</p><p>Harry almost laughed aloud then and there. It was all he could do to keep it in. Because when he saw Scorpius' bare chest, not only was is covered in small red marks, but the marks were arranged to spell one word.<br/>
'Albus'<br/>
Draco rolled his eyes as Scorpius, who was more embarrassed than ever before in his life, sat there, shirt unbuttoned, with the name of his boyfriend written plane as day on his chest.<br/>
"So... Albus... Still claiming it wasn't you?"<br/>
"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't-"<br/>
"Didn't expect me to check? Don't you forget what you just saw young man, I know how the Potters are."<br/>
At that moment, Albus made the mistake of making eye contact with his own dad, who was still trying very hard not to laugh. This only caused him to want to laugh too. More than anything with relief, because at least he knew now that whatever happens his dad wasn't ashamed of him.</p><p>Scorpius wished the same could be said for himself. He sat there under the harsh gaze of his father.<br/>
"I assume you're attracted to men then."<br/>
"I'm gay."<br/>
"Hm."<br/>
Harry had to hold back the urge to say 'like father like son'.<br/>
"And why didn't you tell me?"<br/>
The unintentional harshness of Draco's voice was causing Scorpius to shake.<br/>
"I... I didn't know what you'd say, what you'd do, I thought you'd hate me."<br/>
Suddenly Draco's face turned to ashamed realisation, seeing the fear he had just instilled. Finally, the shock from the initial incident seemed to have faded away, because here, in front of him was his son. His son who was on the verge of tears. Terrified of the prospect of his own father hating him for the way he loved. And every cell in his body was reminded of the day he had told his own father that he was to be married. The day he had wished more than anything he had had the courage to just tell him the truth. And here his son was, doing just that. Which was why all Draco did in response was wrap his arms around his son in a tight hug, and whisper in his ear.<br/>
"I love you Scorpius, I'm so proud of you son."<br/>
All the while Harry had wandered up to Albus, said a swift:<br/>
"Nice one."<br/>
Before high-fiving his own son, and giving him a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could you tell I got a bit stuck with the last bit? As it so often goes I knew how I wanted it to end but didn't know quite how to get there so it might have ended up coming across a bit rushed... Sorry :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>